nrddfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mighty Quad-Squad
'The Mighty Quad-Squad '''is the ninth episode in Season 2 of ''Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It premiered on July 25, 2015 to an audience of 1.24 million viewers. Plot Summary The quads create superhero costumes for a child's birthday party; when a video of Nicky as Goggle Man goes viral, the popularity goes to his head. Full Plot After Tom hurts himself, the quad dress up as superheroes to attract customers to Tom's Get Sporty. Nicky dresses up as Goggle Boy; Ricky as the Racketeer; Dicky as the Incredible Bulk; and Dawn as Kick Chick. Kids love Dicky, Dawn, and Ricky's costumes but hate Nicky's and leave him out since his costume entirely consists of goggles, and his superhero character has no powers. When Nicky walks outside to help hang a poster during a windstorm, a gust of wind carries him through the air briefly, which leads everyone to believe that he can fly. Nicky is surprised when kids start coming over to adore him instead of Dicky, Ricky and Dawn as their superhero. The popularity eventually gets into Ricky's head. Even the mayor wants to host his son's birthday party at Tom's Get Sporty with the flying Goggle Boy as the special guest. The other quads want to join in but Nicky refuses to let them, claiming that he doesn't need a sidekick. The other quads try being different heroes but the kids still prefer Nicky. However, during the birthday party, the birthday boy demands that Goggle Boy should fly. Nicky is unable to fly. Embarrassed, he's forced to apologize to his siblings and admit that he's just not as good at them. So, when the lights go out, the other quads dress up in Nicky's goggles costume which helps them see better in the dark. They all make up with Nicky. They agree not to let popularity divide them as quads. Cast Main Cast * Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper * Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper * Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper * Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper * Allison Munn as Anne Harper * Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper Special Guest Cast * Phil Lewis as The Mayor Guest Cast * Demarr Calhoun as Archie * Cale Ferrin as Angus * Aiden Lewandowski as Stevie Continuity * This is the first episode where one of the quads let popularity get to them. The second episode was Leader of the Stack. Trivia * This is the first time that a quad (besides Dicky) lets popularity go to their head. This later happens with Ricky in A Brief Case of Popularity and It's a Hard Knocks Life. * This episode is also a reunion for Phil Lewis and Brian Stepanek, who previously worked in 'Suite life of Zach and Cody' * Cale (Angus) in real life has deformed hands due to a rare condition called Fanconi anemia, a genetic blood disorder that usually leads to bone marrow failure and often to blood cancers, such as leukemia. * The original super-hero personas were: * Nicky: Goggle Boy * Ricky: The Racketeer * Dicky: The Incredible Bulk * Dawn: Kick Chick Gallery You can view the Mighty Quad Squad's gallery here Category:Nicky Themed Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2015